


Needs - Smut Gandrew fanfiction

by Scarlette_Kxng



Category: Andrew Siwicki - Fandom, Andrew Siwicki x Garrett Watts - Fandom, Gandrew - Fandom, Shane Dawson - Fandom, garrett Watts x Andrew Siwicki, garrett watts - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Andrew, Fluff, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, top!garrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlette_Kxng/pseuds/Scarlette_Kxng
Summary: Andrew is one needy boy (I swear this is good.)





	Needs - Smut Gandrew fanfiction

Andrew quietly knocked on Garrett’s front door to his small house. He was nervous about what he wanted to do tonight with Garrett. Andrew held his breath as his mind raced with thoughts. He needed to do this with the taller male.

He wanted to do this with the taller male.

Andrew blushed a little at the thought of his idea. The ginger released his breath once he saw his tall handsome boyfriend open the door for him. Andrew smiled and Garrett smiled back. He didn’t know how to start this.

“Hey, Andrew! You should come in its get-” Garrett was cut off from his greetings by the flustered ginger kissing him harshly. That’s one way to start this. Garrett was kinda shocked but kissed back while gripping Andrew’s waist. Garrett groaned as he walked back into his house as the shorter man was stumbling forward towards the blonds neatly made bed. Andrew tugged on Garrett’s hair and gripped his shoulder. The ginger let a quiet groan leave his lips as Garrett pushed him on the bed and hovered over the other.

“I have so many questions, but this is good also,” Garrett smirked as he pulled away from the kiss. Andrew was flushed as ever. He never knows how to start stuff like this. He always sounds needy even though that’s what he is. Andrew groans again. Why does he have to be nervous all the time?

“I-I-I wa-need you,” Andrew whispered. Neediness was his weakness when it came to Garrett.

“What do you want, baby.” Garrett also whispered. Unlike Andrew, Garrett loved the ginger’s neediness for reasons he can’t describe. He just loves the shorter’s small pleads for him.

“I need your d-dick inside me.” Andrew stuttered out. Garrett was a little shocked. They were dating for a couple of months now and yes they have done oral and a quick handjob but that’s it. Garrett thought he might have to wait a year for that kinda action, but he’d wait his whole lifetime for Andrew.

“Are you sure Andrew? I don’t want to do anything you don’t want.” Garrett said as he looks down at the other’s dark brown eyes. He was nervous because he wanted this to be the best Andrew’s first time. First time with a man if fact.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Please. I just need you.” Andrew answered. He needed this and now. He was desperate. Garrett nodded and smashed his face into the ginger’s. Andrew arched his back a little at the sudden contact. Their lips moving very fluently together and tongues interlocking. Andrew gave out a small moan as the blond licked the back of Andrew’s top teeth. Garrett dragged his large hands down Andrew’s body while Andrew gripped the back of Garrett’s hair and neck. This was good, but he needed more.

“Shit, Garrett. Need you.” Andrew said again. Garrett smirked at his boyfriend. The flustered ginger wasn’t always this needy and now it’s time for Garrett to be more dominant. Garrett sat up from their position to take his shirt off than lifted Andrew off the bed so he was sitting up with Garrett and started pulling off Andrew’s sweatshirt also. Garrett kissed the ginger’s neck and started to nibble on a sensitive area.

“Holy shit-Garrett, I can’t-oh my god.” Andrew moaned. Garrett started to trail his lips down the ginger’s light freckled chest to his lower abdomen. He started pulling Andrew’s pants off and kissed his inner thigh when he pulled the other’s grey sweatpants off his body. Andrew let out a loud moan. Garrett smiled at the reaction from his boyfriend, so he decided to suck a hickey higher on his thigh.

“Oh my god, Garrett, just fuck me,” Andrew whimpered as Garrett continued to suck on his sensitive thighs. Garrett, himself was getting very hard also just watching the other below him, so he took the rest of each other’s clothing as they kiss passionately. Garrett reached to his bedside table to fetch a small bottle of lube and a condom. He opens the small blue bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on three of his fingers.

“Please hurry. I’m so-I need you Garrett,” Andrew pleaded. He was getting super impatient with his boyfriend and that made his neediness increase.

“Shh, baby boy. I’m trying to make this comfortable. Okay? I need you to relax,” Garrett calmly said. The blond also wanted to hurry up this process, but he needs this to be perfect for Andrew. Garrett inserted a finger into the other and Andrew arched his back as the finger went deeper inside him. The ginger let out a low groan at the feeling. Garrett soon put in a second finger in with the first as Andrew let out another groan. More for the pain than the pleasure. Then, Garrett hit something that made stars clog up his vision. Andrew let out a loud moan. The pleasure was so intense, he might cry.

“Garrett - ahh - don’t stop - ahh - whatever yo-you’re d-doing.” Andrew stuttered out as Garrett continue to gently thrust his fingers into that spot. Garrett just smirked continued to stretch Andrew further with a third finger and asking him if he was okay or not. Andrew just responded with quiet moans and frantic nods. This was already so good for Andrew.

“Okay, Andrew, are you ready? I want this to be good for you. I need you to okay with this and I need you to say it,” Garrett quietly asked as he pulled all of his fingers out.

“Oh my god, just get inside me. Holy shit. Holy shi-” The ginger was cut off by the taller man kissing him. Garrett grabbed the condom sitting by him, and without breaking the kiss, he put it on his dick and lubed himself up. Garrett carefully lined himself up to Andrew’s hole and just pushed in the tip. Andrew groaned in pain at the action.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Garrett stopped abruptly and asked Andrew a little concerned.

“It hurt a little but I just need to relax. Please keep going but go slow.” Andrew responded and Garrett muttered an ‘okay’ before pushing in more. Garrett was very careful and caring to the ginger and Andrew loved that about the other. He swore no other of his partners have done what Garrett has done. It made the ginger feel all warm and fuzzy inside. As the taller kept making his way inside the other, Andrew moaned quietly when Garrett made his face closer to the ginger’s freckled neck and started sucking to reduce the slight discomfort. Garrett kept making little hickey’s around the other neck until he was all the way inside.

“Andrew, tell me when I can move, okay?” Garrett whispered and he waited till the other was ready. Andrew looked back up at Garrett and leaned forward to give him a passionate kiss.

“I love you so much. You’re so handsome. You’re so good to me. Love you.” Andrew rambled quietly to Garrett’s ear as the other blushed from the comment.

After a couple moments of just giving each other compliments with flushed faces, Andrew told Garrett to move and both moaned a little as Garrett started to thrust slowly. Andrew shut his eyes tightly when he pulled Garrett closer by throwing his arms around Garrett’s neck and snuggling close to the crook of the other’s neck.

“How does it feel? You seem to be enjoying this quite a lot.” Garrett purred in the other’s ear.

“Ahh - fuck. Feels so good, Gar - ahh - Garrett.” Andrew whimpered back. Garrett was slowly grazing Andrew’s side with his big hands and this was a lot but Andrew wanted more.

“Please go fa-faster, Please.” Andrew pleaded. Garrett growled and gripped Andrew’s small hips tighter and started going a faster pace. Andrew’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as the pleasure increased and let out a low moan into Garrett’s ear. Garrett angled his hips to hit the other’s prostate and when he found it, Andrew screamed the other’s name. Garrett used all of his energy to thrust faster in that spot.

“Oh sh-shit, I'm going to cum. Please.” Andrew barely whimpered out. Garrett moaned and let out a small “me too”. Andrew screamed Garrett’s name once more before cumming on both their chests. Garrett came shortly after in the condom with a moan. Both were breathless when Garrett pulled out.

Garrett took off the sticky condom and took it with him to the bathroom to throw away and get a damp washcloth for both of them. Garrett went back to Andrew who was still laying on his back coming down from his high. Garrett leaned down and kissed the other’s cheek sweetly before getting on the bed with him and wiping them down. Andrew felt like he couldn’t move his legs for a week. He was so worn out and tired he just wanted to cuddle his boyfriend. Garrett finished his cleaning and threw the washcloth across his room and whispered to himself a famous basketball player. This made Andrew let out a weak laugh but it still had the power of his normal laugh behind it. Garrett looked over and smiled before laying down with Andrew.

“Are you okay?” Garrett whispered as the other rolled over to snuggle into Garrett’s chest.

“Great. That was great, you’re great. Everythings great.” Andrew smiled to his boyfriend. Garrett giggled and got up to get the blanket as the end of his bed to wrap him and Andrew with. They both huddled close to each other and Garrett kissed the top of Andrew’s ginger curls. Andrew smiled to himself before falling asleep.


End file.
